turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Edward Rydz-Smigly
TR, I figured this was as good a place as any to start with your "born in defunct countries" category. Turtle Fan 15:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Scheduled Death I just realized our friend Edward here is scheduled to died of heart failure in 1941. Given HT patterns, I assume he'll die under similar circumstance in TWTPE, if not earlier. Anyone want to speculate about how his death might impact the course of the war? TR 17:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well by then Poland will surely be pretty well committed to the war so a new leader (though, umm, Rydz-Smigly wasn't the leader) will not be able to extricate the country easily, even if he wants to. Unless the Soviets already have Hitler's number by then, in which case Poland would be forced to sue for peace no matter who's in charge. I strongly suspect the effect will be negligible, if HT even bothers bringing it up at all. Which he would certainly do in no more dramatic a way than have the Soviet newsreader say "Serves the bastard right." ::Yes, that off-handed "he died" approach could be at play. We'd see some consequence though, right? Right? TR 19:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Right. Riiight. Turtle Fan 19:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Then again, he was in a series of very, very stressful situations during his final months, of the sort that famously exerbate or even create heart and stomach problems in people who had previously had next to nothing to worry about on those fronts. Turtle Fan 19:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::That is true, and HT allowed at least one person to live longer after changing the course of their lives. The question then would be which is more taxing--running away from conquest, living as a fugitive, and a traveling, or staying at home and overseeing a war on your soil? TR 19:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well being in charge of fighting off the invaders certainly puts the weight of the world on your soldiers (though the Nazis will be doing most of the heavy lifting). Still, it's the exceptional moment when death and destruction and personal ruination are immediate threats. There's the risk that your failure will lead your people to say "Wow, what a shithead," and fire you, or exile you, or hold a drumhead trial and string you up; but that involves a number of steps, at each of which you'll have the opportunity to try to salvage as much of your neck as possible. When you're a fugitive, however, death or a worse fate still will be forever right around the corner. Turtle Fan 19:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I think there are two obvious options: ::::a) He doesn't bother to mention it. Do you know who Juan Negrín was? Not by reading HW or W&E, of course. :::::In fairness, you wouldn't know who Negrin, Franco, Salazar, William Mackenzie King, Manuel Camacho, and a host of others are from reading the entire Worldwar series, either. While it would be nice for someone to at least say Negrin's name, this isn't that unsual for HT. ::::::Hell yeah, right, but the merge of the SCW with WW2 is a critical plot point in this series (or well, it ''shoul''d be) while the fate of any of those countries in WorldWar could be summed as "they were invaded by aliens". I'm halfway through W&E and from the way the scenes in Spain have unfolded I could swear it looks like the SCW wasn't a civil war but an invasion of Spain by Jewish American communists. And that bothers me to no end.WastedTime 10:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Given HT has used the abrupt death of many a national leader as an important milestone before, we'll probably hear about Smigly-Rydz kicking off when he does. TR 23:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::b) He continues the joke and has Sikorski succeed him.WastedTime 20:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which joke, the "people don't die in airplane crashes" joke or the "Nazis' Polish enemies become their staunch ally" joke? :::::Actually, I guess the answer is "yes". TR 23:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The second one (I had to check it to realize that Sikorski died, indeed in a plane crash). Thinking about that it wouldn't be too strange after all. He did promote a "reconciliation" with the USSR in OTL since it was the only card left to restore the existence of the Polish state, even if mutilated and puppetized. This time it's the Soviets who are carving Poland while the Germans don't even seem to be pushing for border adjustments.WastedTime 10:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Edward Smigly-Rydz What the fuck is that all about? Better have a reason or I'm rolling it back ML4E (talk) 16:16, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :HT does use that name order throughout the series. TR (talk) 18:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Huh, how about that. I never noticed. ML4E (talk) 17:39, July 17, 2016 (UTC)